Here
by Itisher
Summary: Bulma's not a party person and hates party's to the max. Her friends forces her to a party, and hours later in the party, just when she's about to leave, she meets a handsome boy. This story is based off of 'Here' by Alessia Cara. I don't own DBZ or Here. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


_I'm sorry if I seem uninterested_

 _Oh I'm not listenin', oh I'm indifferent_

 _Truly I ain't got no business here_

 _But since my friends are here, I just came to kick it_

Bulma silently stared at the crowd of people grinding against each other and drinking. They seemed to be having a lot of fun in their drunken state. She could only imagine the headache they'd have in the morning.

She sighed as she sat on a couch next to a boy who was smoking marijuana. She wasn't a partier. Honestly, she'd rather be at home listening to music and drawing in her sketchbook, but her friends begged her to come and wouldn't stop begging until she did came. It was the popular girls birthday party and she invited EVERYONE.

"Hey, you." The boy next to her nudged her arm to gain her attention. "Why don't you scoot a little over here?"

Bulma heard his voice but didn't hear the words that was coming out of his mouth over the extremely loud music that she never even heard of.

She stood up, not wanting to talk to the boy nor be with him for she knew what he was trying to do. "Tell my friends that I'll be over here." she said to him loud enough and pointing at a corner.

He nodded and went back to smoking.

 _But really I would rather be at home all by myself_

 _Not in this room with people who don't even care about my well being_

 _I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend_

 _So you can, go back, please enjoy your party_

She went to the corner and sat down. She really did not be here, but she didn't want her friends to be upset at her either. She couldn't wait until the night was over to leave and go home to her comfortable, warm bed.

She looked up at the two girls above her laughing and giggling at each other.

One caught her eye contact and walked over to her, "Wanna hang out?"

Bulma only shook her head. She wasn't much of a talker. She was also scared that something bad may happen if she hung out with the girls who seemed like trouble makers to her. She feared for getting raped or kidnapped.

"No thank you." She answered. She didn't want the girl to stop having fun just to hang out with her because she wasn't having fun. The girl only nodded and went back to her staring friend.

Bulma knew that the girl's intentions weren't to bother her and she meant well, but Bulma declined anyway and she hoped the girl would understand. He fears of being kidnapped and raped still lingered inside of her. She would rather stay here.

No, she would rather be at home with her friends just chilling, listening to some music and discussing their big dreams like they usually did.

Bulma sighed for what was like the one hundredth time since she been here. Everywhere she sat someone would want to talk to her or something disgusting would happen. She tried sitting in the kitchen, but the girls there would only want to gossip about their friends. When she sat near the pool table, a boy threw up from drinking too much alcohol. She asked herself again that night: Why is she even here?

 _I'll be here, somewhere in the corner_

 _Under clouds of marijuana with this boy who's hollerin'_

 _And I can hardly hear_

 _Over this music I don't listen to_

 _And I don't wanna get with you_

 _So tell my friends that I'll be over here_

Hours came and went and now she sat next to the refrigerator where a girl was speaking of how she had haters when there was nothing on her for someone to be hating on. She shouldn't ever came to this party.

She stopped the girl who was talking to her about her haters to conclude their "conversation".

"I gotta go. Tell my friends that I'll be in the car when they're done." She was done with this party, the disrespectful boys, and talking to these people She was ready to head out.

As she walked through the house and crowds of people, she headed to the door, but a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her back over to where the flat screen T.V. hung.

Bulma looked up to the unknown person to see that it was a very handsome man.

"What's up?" He asked, looking Bulma directly in the eyes and not at her covered cleavage.

"Hi…" she mumbled, looking back at the door and pulling her beanie down low when it opened letting cold wind rush to her.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

 _Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here_

 _Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?_

 _Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here_

 _And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here_

Bulma shot a glare at the boy. Remembering that her ex, Yamcha, had cheated on her with some slut a few days ago.

"I don't have one and I don't need one."

The man nodded. "Good. So you could dance with me then?"

Bulma stepped away from the flame headed man and shook her head. "No thank you. I don't dance."

"What do you do then?" He asked, annoyance sketching his voice a little.

Bulma only shrugged.

The man pulled her over to a seat by her arm, "Then let's talk. Don't tell me that you don't do that either…" He stated sitting down.

Bulma tried to pull away but couldn't. "I'm sorry; I can't."

"You just have."

Bulma frowned and sat down next to him. "Fine." Bulma promised herself that this would be the last person that she would talk to at this stupid party.

"My name's Vegeta and I'm sixteen. How about you?"

Bulma hesitated before answering. "Bulma. I'm also sixteen."

 _Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this_

 _An antisocial pessimist, but usually I don't mess with this_

 _And I know you mean only the best and your_

 _Intentions aren't to bother me, but honestly I'd rather be_

 _Somewhere with my people, we can kick it and just listen to_

 _Some music with a message, (Like we usually do)_

"Nice… Where were you going?" Vegeta, the handsome guy, asked.

"To my car. I'm not much of a partier…"

"Then why'd you come?" Vegeta asked it like it was an obvious.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "My friends asked me."

"Then why're you leaving?"

Bulma glared at Vegeta again, "Stop asking so many questions!"

Vegeta shrugged, "Fine."

Silence passed between the two for a moment, and just when Bulma was about to get back up to leave, Vegeta spoke again.

"What are your favorite hobbies?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta and sighed. No one, but her friends, had ever asked her about her favorite hobbies. To be more specific, no guy, not even Yamcha, has been interested in her besides her body. "I love painting, listening to music, reading, and building things. I really like science."

Vegeta smiled as the vacant expression on Bulma's face went away and brightened up.

 _And we'll discuss our big dreams, how we plan, to take over the planet_

 _So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand that I'll be here (Ooh)_

 _Not there in the kitchen_

 _With the girl who's always gossipin' about her friends_

 _Oh tell them I'll be here_

 _(Ooh) right next to the boy who's throwin' up_

 _'Cause he can't take what's in his cup no more_

 _Oh God why am I here?_

"I can create anything as long as I put my mind up to it. I made my own tablets, computers, robots, and car. I invented the robots myself. You see, it was actually fairly simple. It was also pretty cheap. It cost only about three thousand dollars. To make your own robot, first you get…"

Vegeta smiled as Bulma explained how to build her robot that she was so proud of.

"Oh, I love science. It's so beautiful. The things you can create with your own imagination is amazing." Bulma concluded with a huge smile on her face. Throughout the conversations, Vegeta had added ideas to improve her robot she had made and completely understood what she was talking about.

Vegeta nodded, agreeing.

Bulma took a deep breath and looked at Vegeta. "How about you? What do you like doing?"

Vegeta pondered on the question for a moment. "Well, I'm a athlete… I like playing football, wrestling, baseball, and boxing. I like to work out a lot. I enjoy hanging out with my boys, Kakarot, Raditz, Nappa, and Turles."

Bulma nodded, "Are you here with anyone?"

"Only my friends."

"What do you do at home?"

"I spend time with my siblings ChiChi, Tarble, and Gohan. My buddy, Kakarot has a crush on my little sister though." Vegeta frowned a bit.

Bulma giggled, "You have siblings? How old are they?"

"ChiChi is fifteen, Tarble is thirteen, and Gohan is twelve." Vegeta answered.

"How adorable. You're an older brother." Bulma gushed.

"Yeah, well, it's not so easy."

Bulma tilted her head a little, "How come?"

 _Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here_

 _Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?_

 _Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here_

 _And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here_

"Well," Vegeta started, shifting in his seat to get comfortable, "my parents. My father died and my mother is ill."

Bulma stared at Vegeta closely for a few seconds. "...I'm sorry."

Vegeta only shook his head. "It's fine. I don't need anyone to feel sorry over me."

Bulma nodded, about to change the subject until someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up to see Eighteen, Seventeen, and Launch, her three best friends that forced her to come to this ridiculous party.

"C'mon, B. It's time to go home." Seventeen started.

Bulma nodded and watch them walk out the door. She looked at Vegeta and smiled.

"I gotta go. I'm sorry." Just as she got up to leave, Vegeta stood and pulled her back.

"I want to see you again."

Bulma's brows shot up in an uncertain way. "Really?"

"Really." Vegeta nodded. He took Bulma's hand in his own and wrote down his number. "Call me whenever."

 _Hours later congregatin' next to the refrigerator_

 _Some girl's talkin' 'bout a hater, she ain't got none_

 _How did it ever come to this? I should've never come to this_

 _So holla at me, I'll be in the car when you're done_

 _I'm stand-offish, don't want what you're offerin'_

 _And I'm done talkin', awfully sad it had to be that way_

 _So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready_

 _And I'm standin' by the TV with my beanie low_

 _Yo I'll be over here_

Bulma nodded and blushed. "Thank you. Bye." She smiled as he walked away, and she headed to the door to get into the car waiting outside.

Once she strapped herself into the back seat, Eighteen turned around and smirked.

"Looks like someone had some fun."

Bulma blushed again and looked away.

"Who was he?" Seventeen asked, starting up the car.

"No one."

"That 'No one' looked pretty cute." Launch added.

"I agree." Eighteen stated.

There was a silence in the car as everyone, but Seventeen who was driving, looked at her.

"Fine! His name is Vegeta. We met at the party." Bulma gave in.

"He's hot. Do you like him?"

Bulma didn't answer the question. She looked out of the window and sighed.

The answer was yes. She liked him, and she liked him _a lot_. She didn't plan on speaking with him for so long. She didn't plan on speaking to _anyone_. She didn't even plan on being there! But if she didn't go to that party, she wouldn't had ever met Vegeta though. Did fate bring them together? She still pondered on that question that lingered in her mind that whole night: what was she doing there?

 _Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here_

 _Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?_

 _Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here_

 _And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here (Oh oh, oh oh)_


End file.
